


The Brother

by Anjelle



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dressrosa, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjelle/pseuds/Anjelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law knows troublesome. Having spent so long with Strawhat Luffy, he is well aware of just how difficult some people can be. But he has yet to meet the revolutionary that Strawhat brat calls 'brother'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Brother

**Author's Note:**

> A warning that this oneshot contains spoilers for the current Dressrosa arc, so I suggest only reading it if you're up-to-date with the manga.

Trafalgar Law was unamused. That wasn't to say he was in a  _bad_  mood, per se, as they  _had_  succeeded in fulfilling his quest and avenging Corazon. Doflamingo had been defeated, the factory destroyed, and they'd managed to escape with their lives. No, things were looking up.

Except he was in  _immense fucking pain_  and had to take care of everyone  _else's_  injuries before being allowed a chance to rest. While he knew that was the duty he had prepared himself for when he became a doctor, that knowledge didn't help keep away the exhaustion. His only solace was that the blond one with the stupid hat was keeping Strawhat occupied well enough, leaving him at least  _some_  semblance of peace.

Eventually, and after a complete exhaustion of his devil fruit ability with the depletion of his stamina, Law dropped onto the ground beside the water and released a heavy breath, closing his eyes. He sunk onto the rock beneath him, allowing himself to fully relax. As it stood, he wasn't bleeding out and everything was well enough in place, so nothing required  _immediate_ attention…

He ignored it when shouts of alarm sounded behind him. The blond one probably set himself on fire again. Or something else. And that something else  _better_  not have been a person, because he was  _not_  going to get up again for such a stupid reason.

"My hat…" That voice of melancholy was enough to put his nerves to rest, and Law felt himself start to doze, the hours of running and fighting finally hitting him full-on.

But then he heard someone sit down beside him and let out a frustrated groan. It better not have been Strawhat…

"Trafal-guy Law, right?" they asked, and he recognised the voice as one belonging to Strawhat's brother. And what a  _stupid_  mispronunciation. "The former warlord?"

"Leave me in peace."

His command was met with a light, dismissing chuckle, and he opened his eyes to see the blond holding his hat up to his face, staring at a freshly burned hole in it. It seemed his issues with controlling his new ability wouldn't go away as easily as he'd thought. It served him right for underestimating it—he'd caught the other complaining to someone about how he expected to master it within a few hours earlier that evening. It was hardly that easy. Law remembered well from his own experience just how frustrating it could get.

"Thank you—for helping my brother. He needs trustworthy allies, people he knows will have his back."

Law snorted. "I used him to my own benefit, you realise."

"Ah, but you didn't abandon him, and you very well could have," the blond pointed, going from pouting at his hat to smiling at the surgeon as Law opened his eyes. "You stood by him, and that's admirable. Whether you used him or not, Luffy doesn't seem to care."

Law pulled his mouth taut, his gaze switching from the man to the sky as he thought. "He is a moron."

The revolutionary laughed. "Can't really deny that one. Say, got any tips?"

"Hm?"

"For controlling it." Law glanced back at the man only to see he'd lit his hand in a ball of orange flames—and this time it was on  _purpose_ , thankfully, because he was about ready to throw him into the ocean if he managed to damage something just _one more time._  "Looking back at what Ace could do with it, I thought it'd be easy… Guess I got cocky, huh?"

"A little," he stated sarcastically, forcing himself to sit up. Watching the fire flicker and morph, Law pulled his mouth taut. "…Focus, I guess. Each one works differently. It seems that if you take your mind off it for too long, you'll combust. And when you use it, it doesn't seem to listen well. Practice is needed for that, I suppose."

The blond's eyes lit up in a way worryingly similar to his brother, and a large grin spread across his face. "Tulip Lily, I could kiss you right now!"

When he saw the still-flaming hand coming towards him to clap him on the back, Law was quick to flinch back and away from the additional pain—

And there was nothing behind him.

His hand slipped and he fell backwards, wide eyes looking to the sky and at the edge of the land where the revolutionary was hovering, reaching out to grab him but never quite succeeding. He plummeted into the ocean with a loud splash and his body instantly weakened, the little bit of energy he'd manage to retain after the earlier battle vanishing completely. It was cold—like being surrounded by ice—and Law started flailing about in a strengthless panic as he sunk deeper and deeper.

Sight became hazy, and his movements slowed until every muscle relaxed. He watched the vanishing light of the surface as it got smaller and smaller, dimmed, and never registered it when a form broke through and frantically dove towards him.

He closed his eyes.

When consciousness returned there was a loud commotion all around him, but he couldn't quite make out the words. He peered out at the sky, coughing up water as his tired limbs scrambled to try to force him into a sitting position, despite the protests around him. The surgeon blinked blearily as coherent thought returned, and he looked around. A few from their group were asking if he was alright, but Law ignored them, instantly drawn to the sight beyond where a woman in a red hat was scolding the blond he spoke to before.

"Think before you act for once, you idiot!" she chastised, hitting him upside the head and knocking off that stupid, burnt hat.

"He was drowning!" the fire user defended.

"You were, too!"

At that the man looked away with the faintest hint of an embarrassed blush. "Well I wouldn't have been yesterday…"

"That was yesterday," she stated, arms folding against her chest. "Yesterday you weren't a  _devil fruit user_ , Sabo. You need to stop being so impulsive!"

"I forgot!"

" _Clearly_!"

Sabo's face settled into a pout before his attention scrolled over to the doctor, and he was back to grinning as he had before the incident. "Tralalguy, welcome back to the land of the living!"

Law's eyes narrowed, even as he coughed again. God, he hadn't been stupid enough to fall into the ocean like that since he was a boy. "It's Trafalgar."

"Right, right, Tragalfur." Why did he even bother? "How do you feel?"

"…Fine. Thank you."

"Good!" That grin stretched as he not-so-sneakily shifted away from his still-fuming subordinate and over to the recovering doctor. "So, got any more tips? I'm Sabo, by the way."

He frowned. "Tip one, Sabo-ya:  _do not_  get my name wrong."

"Sure thing, Torao!"

_Oh god not another one._


End file.
